


Together

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel, Angst, Canon, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Cuddling, Falling In Love, Forehead Kisses, Hunter Dean, Hunters & Hunting, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Random & Short, Sad, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, They are not good with words at all, i really dont know what to tag, kinda??, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lay there like flower seeds buried underground waiting to sprout into something beautiful but theres a drought and no sunshine for them to grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble but i had the idea in my head and really wanted to write it so :-) enjoy!!

Dean Winchester didn't love much. He has self worth issues for miles and piles of daddy issues but _oh gosh_ , he loves Cas so much. Who knew that Cas all those years ago would turn into someone so important to him.

Dean feels the angel staring at him as they lay in bed, so he opens his eyes and stares right back. Cas is just there and neither of them are saying a word but then again, they've never really been good with words and Cas is demonstrating that perfectly when he leans over and kisses Dean's forehead, not needing to voice his love for Dean. He wants to tell him, Dean wants to scream from the rooftops and grab Cas and shake him and just tell him how much he _fucking adores_ him but he cannot think of words to even begin to express how he loves Castiel. So they lay there like flower seeds buried underground waiting to sprout into something beautiful but theres a drought and no sunshine for them to grow.

Maybe if circumstances were different they'd work out better. Castiel hasn't been with Dean in weeks and its their first time together in what feels like forever, between heavenly duties and hunting trips they just don't have time for each other. Dean wants nothing more than to quit hunting and just be with Cas, but they both know that isn't possible.

The pair lays there and listens to the silence, except for the occasional heavy footsteps of Sam as he walks to Dean's room and ponders if he should interrupt them, ultimately deciding to leave them alone and shuffling away.

Dean's sure they both should be somewhere, doing something incredibly important and probably saving some people but neither of them care enough to leave bed. Whatever is happening the world could wait, just like they've been waiting years to be together. They're not even together officially-- they really can't be. They're both too busy and everything's too crazy for them to really be good together.

They're meant together, Dean can feel it right down to his bones when he's with Cas that he's meant to be there. It feels okay to him, like he's normal and actually belongs. Dean and Cas are meant to be together but everything is too crazy and it's as if the universe is playing some sick joke on them every time Cas leaves. Times are tough and things are too crazy so they do what they can both both know it's not enough, no matter how hard they try to make it, make _them_ work.

Maybe if they were brought together at a different time, they would be okay. Or maybe if they were in a different universe, one without monsters or ghosts, and met in normal circumstances they would be okay together. But they're together now in this shitty universe and they're not okay together. They fight too often and don't "talk" enough and barely see each other and they could try and try and try and it still wouldn't be enough. All they could do is lay there with their fingers intertwined and hope that love really does conquer all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are much appreciated :-)


End file.
